Whatever Happened to them?
by kittylover529
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Shirley Uno and Sally Sanban? Well just because they don't exist on earth that doesn't mean they don't exist somewhere else...right? Well Rachel 362 and sector V have a plan to see them maybe for the final last time...


_**Nigel's POV**_

"Well what ever happened to uh…Shirley?" Rachel giggled and I joined in wouldn't you? I mean really, _Shirley_! Then I sighed "Turns out it was a dream…" I looked down sadly. She looked at the floor intently, that means she was really thinking "Do you…think that in some other world he could be living…happily with er…Sally Sanban? And old number four?" she asked me seeming to think while saying each word. "I suppose it's possible…" I looked at her, now I was really thinking! Then I smiled "I sure would like to see Shirley again though… he seemed really cool!" I smiled at the idea.

"Could Hoagie make a thing-a-ma-bob to let us travel to that…universe?" Rachel asked me "He is the smartest 2x4 technology maker in all of kids next door! I mean I would know out of all people! Can he do it though? I'm sure Wally would like to see Sally again and Kuki wouldn't mind it either! Sally _is_ her granddaughter…or is… or in that universe…I donno!" Rachel groaned, she was defiantly over thinking this!

"Shirley is just like me but…different…if we lived at the same time we would've been best friends…but he's my son…and I don't know if he's Lizzie's son too his hair is like…what happens when you mix brown and red?" I asked her.

She looked at me like I was stupid and shouted "Amber! Hey that's what my hair used to be! Except it was pretty red…" I looked up to see Rachel beaming "What?" I asked her…what am I not getting?! "My hair just changed a lot in the sun! Could Shirley…" I interrupted her… epiphany.

"You used to have red hair?!" I looked at her amazed. "Yeah…it's changing back actually! Here on moonbase not much sun…but I think it'll turn like auburn but…anyways!" She began to say again I cut her off.

"When's the last time you've been on land anyway?" I tried to think of a time she was on ground. "Probably when I called the game of tag…anyways! Could Shirley be…" she again tried to say until I took her hand and ran to Hoagie's room. "Hoagie!" I was going to tell him all about it "Already almost done! The blue prints at least! I heard you in the hall!" Hoagie smiled at me. "Okay so how long will it take?" I asked him quickly I was realizing I might see sector V in their future again.

"Probably about 6 hours…" Hoagie mumbled focused on his project, I thought of any possibility to speed that up "What if you had a 30 minute chili dog break?" I saw Hoagie grin. "Then maybe 3 hours…break included." Hoagie never took his eyes off the blue prints. "I'll tell the rest of the team!" I told Hoagie he just nodded, "I'll come with you!" Rachel added.

We walked out. "Well…where ever Kuki is Wally would probably be there arguing with her and Abby's probably in her room I got Abby you deal with the arguing couple!" I told Rachel. "Okay…well where would they be?" She asked me tilting her head, "Probably in the living room…?" I suggested to Rachel. "Okay! Well…see you soon!" Rachel smiled running off to somewhere.

I could get used to the moonbase being filled with lima beans! I smiled walking to Abby's room, I knocked on the door and heard "It's open!" from Abby. "So we're planning to go to a new universe with Sally and Shirley! Wanna come?!" I grinned at her as she widened her eyes "YEAH!!" she screamed "Now why in the world would number five miss out on something like this?!" I shrugged "I had to ask…couldn't force you!" I reminded her. "Okay so when is this thing?" she asked me quickly "Uh…about 2 1/2 hours!" I told her looking at my watch.

_**Rachel's POV**_

Hum…now where is the living room? Nigel said they were probably arguing so I have t listen carefully then in the suddenly the silence I heard murmurs a far ways away I walked toward the noise and once I got closer to the noise I found it came from a big door. Well…not the _door_ the people behind the door, whoever they are…I slowly opened the door just to see (well hear).

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"QUIT IT! Kuki over there Wally over there!" I screamed rolling my eyes, they certainly do argue a lot! "Now what are you two screaming your heads off about?!" I asked them sternly, and here's the answer or answers I got "NO-HE-SHE I-DIDN'T-HE-SAID…" That's all I made out of all their screaming. I calmly waited for them to get tired, any second now…and right then they both took a deep breath and fell on a chair…creepy!

"Wally? Want to see Sally again?" I grinned as I realized my wording…this is gonna be fun! "SALLY?! WHO IS THIS SALLY?!" Kuki screamed at Wally, Wally rolled his eyes at her comment and smiled realizing the question I guess, "Yeah I would! I never thought I'd see her again! How? When?" Wally asked widening his eyes and smiling wider, Sally and Shirley, ha! Shirley! Seem like they mean so much to Nigel and Wally…it's sad they're living in different universes!

I looked at Kuki and saw she was about to explode… "KUKI! Sally Sanban is…or was your granddaughter…and we want to visit her and…Shirley in another universe!" I smiled as I saw Kuki grin and go back to her old bubbly self. "I wanna go to different universe Sally!" Kuki said in a singy song voice. "Kay it's gonna be ready in about…2 ½ hours! So at noon come to Hoagie's room!" I smiled, that was easy…after they stopped arguing!

I walked to find Nigel again…where would he be? Their tree house is probably the hugest especially for the amount of in people their sector! Well…I donno he'll probably end up in his room some time right? I'll just go there…plus it's one of the only places I know how to get to…

I walked and walked and walked and finally got to his room! Hum…he has a pretty good view… I wonder what Shirley's like…By what Nigel says I'd think he would be nice! I can never be bored here! There's always something to do, or someplace to explore or something to watch or just…the unthinkable is always possible with sector V!

"Rachel?" Nigel grinned at me as he came in. I felt my cheeks get hot "I didn't know where to find you…" I explained. "Well why did you want to find me?" He grinned at me again tilting his head. "Well…Shirley…do you think…that it's possible…that…I could…" I got interrupted… again!

_**Nigel's POV**_

"It'll be done ahead of schedule!" Hoagie said busting through the door. I sighed what was Rachel going to say? I could…meet him? Sure she could, why would she ask? "Okay…how far ahead of schedule?" Rachel asked Hoagie. "In about a half hour! It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be! I also had all the stuff I needed by the way…I sorta need more uh…let's see…of everything…" Hoagie said looking down.

"Do you know what universe it'll take us to?" I asked him…it was a pretty important question! "Yeah I just…" then I zoned out on whatever Hoagie was talking about…I just needed to know the answer was yes…not that the plasmatic charges allowed the electrons to flow up the conducting wire! Wait…maybe I didn't completely zone out… I can't just make that up on the top of my head!

"Okay…so get going! I don't want to make it take any longer than it has to!!" I told Hoagie. "Okay! Later Nig! Bye Rachel!" Hoagie waved to us. "See ya soon Hoagie!" Rachel waved. "So…what were you going to say Rachel?" I asked her. "Oh well…it doesn't matter…" she's blushing! "You're blushing…" I smiled, "What is it?" I asked again.

"Nothing!" Rachel screamed and then smiled…I sighed dramatically "It sure sounds like _something_!" I smirked raising one eyebrow. "Fine…" Rachel pouted then somehow it ended up a smile… "Do you think…_I _could be Shirley's mom?"

-

I felt my jaw drop as I realized it was possible! First I was scared…then I realized…I would prefer Rachel than like...anyone else in the world! I smiled "That wouldn't be too bad!" I told Rachel, "Well…I have to meet the guy first!" Rachel smiled "But I'm sure I'll love him!" she grinned. "Not more than me right?" I asked smiling…hiding a truthful question behind it. "I donno…he might be my son! I…wait…" suddenly I think it us both at the same time.

"That means we have a baby together!" We screamed at the same time… "How do you even make a baby egg?!" I asked Rachel… "I don't know! Don't ask me!" She screamed back at me. "Abby said she would tell us but she never did…" I mumbled thinking about it a lot… "She knows?!" Rachel screamed.

"Wait how old were you in this…dream?" Rachel asked me. "I donno at least uh…wait there I could be president and I'm born in England!(A/N Anyone else notice that?) I was uh…30 years old too and you need to be 35…" I explained.

"Okay well…none of this adds up! Did it _feel_ like it was more than a dream?" she asked me, trying to understand I guess… "Well I'm pretty sure it was more than a dream…" I don't know for sure but…I just _feel_ like it was real…every second just felt too real to be anything like a dream…

"Come on guys!" We heard Kuki squeal in her high pitch voice "Hoagie's done! He's done! He's done! He's dooooonneee!!!" Kuki sang getting higher on each 'he's done'. I looked at Rachel and offered my hand, she smiled and took it. "Let's go see Shirley…" I heard Rachel giggle.

That took a little while to write I was probably going to end it at the. Then I decided not to!

Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! Kit Kat!


End file.
